robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Orbital Providence
Orbital Providence is the fourth film by Zilex1000. It was released on August 22nd, 2014 and distributed by Zilex1000 Productions as the follow-up to his third film Through Frosted Glass. ''The film features extensive collaboration with Superpenguin55, who co-wrote and co-produced the film. The film won seven awards at the 2014 BLOX Awards. Plot Following strange signals coming in from the depths of space, a mission crew sent out to locate the source of the signals mysteriously vanishes without warning. Fearing a technical failure, the organization in charge of the operation sends out a search and rescue team to the last spot where the mission crew made contact with Earth. Production The original movie idea was created by KrisBush15 for a clan named "Orbital Province". However, after releasing the official trailer for the film, he left the project, and CosimoValuta managed to convince Zilex1000 to helm it. Agreeing to massively change the story line, Zilex entered the project as a director with a plan to start production in 2013. However, production was delayed in favor of other projects. With the release of a teaser poster on Zilex1000's Twitter in 2014, it was confirmed that ''Orbital Providence would be the next production by Zilex1000 Productions. On July 12th, Zilex unveiled the new cast for the film after revisions to the production led to a recall of the previous cast members. After the release of several teasers, Zilex1000 annouced a livestream to be held on the 16th of August at 7PM EST. It was at the livestream that Zilex unveiled the theaterical trailer for the film, and annouced the release date. The film was released just before midnight on the 22nd of August to mixed reviews. Reception Orbital Providence opened on August 22nd to mostly positive reviews. Some of the reviews noted Zilex's technical display, while others sharply criticized it for a lack of character development and poor writing. However, there has been mixed opinions about the quality of the film, with some prefering previous work by Zilex in his general style. AVERAGE RATING: 7.2/10 Cast Trivia Some of these trivia points contain spoilers. *Zilex1000 has stated this was his most personal film at the time, in reference to the relationship between Lisa and Brodie. *The heroine was made to look significantly different to prior leads in ZP films, to contrast their warmer and less flawed natures. *The city featured in the opening scene is actually a miniature; it was shot from certain angles to look life-size. *The film was shot in the month of August, with filming wrapping up only two days before release. *At the exact halfway point in the film (15:00), Callum asks, "Why is it as soon as we're halfway there another random missing ship pops up?". This was originally a joke in the script to comment about Zilex's precise timing, but it was thought to work well within the context and it was used. Awards and Nominations The film was nominated for twelve awards at the 2014 BLOX Awards, and of those twelve, the film won seven. Category:2014 Category:Films Category:2014 Films Category:2014 Releases